<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Save a Goblin King by Slashfan1024</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024482">To Save a Goblin King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfan1024/pseuds/Slashfan1024'>Slashfan1024</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Awesome Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Giant Spiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfan1024/pseuds/Slashfan1024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jareth's defeat at the hands of Sarah WIlliams, he is captured by his sister, the evil Fae sorceress Moira. Five years later, Moira rules over the kingdom of Labrynthia with an iron fist. The only way to stop her is to free Jareth and take the fight to her. But he can't escape on his own. Taking pity on the dethroned King, Hoggle must go to the one person he believes can help: Sarah WIlliams, now 20 years old. But will Sarah be willing to help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Save a Goblin King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moira has been my roleplaying OC for this fandom for a long time, and I'm finally getting up the courage to write fic for this, my favorite movie. I give the utmost respect to this amazing film, and all those who were part of it. Labyrinth was, and still is, my happy place when times were tough. I only hope adding my spin on Jim Henson's amazing universe does it justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Prologue</p><p> </p><p>~Immediately after the events of Labyrinth~</p><p> </p><p>The owl sat perched upon the branch outside Sarah's window. The party inside, Sarah's celebration for defeating him, had continued for nearly an hour. Heaving a sigh, Jareth flew from his perch, intent to find a place to rest and recuperate until he had regained enough of his power to return to his normal form and return home. Hopefully this would not take long. The longer he was away, the more danger his kingdom was in. As he flew over the town, it began to thunder. Lightning flashed. Jareth beat his wings. Harder, faster, he pushed himself. He had to find shelter soon, or his wings would become waterlogged and he could not fly. Finally, as the first droplets of rain hit his satin white feathers, he found what he had been searching for: the stone bridge in the park where he loved to watch Sarah practice her acting. The owl made a beeline under the bridge, and settled down on a boulder beneath it, sheltered under its arch. Focusing inward on himself, Jareth closed his eyes and focused on the small spark that remained of his magic. He fell into a meditative slumber, all his energy focused on refilling his reserves.</p><p>Laughter. Icy, sharp laughter awoke him from his trance. He'd know that laugh anywhere. Cracking open one large eye, he was not shocked at all by the woman who stood before him. She was tall, almost unnaturally so, and willowy. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the full moon. Blood-red lips wore a fanged smirk, and her coal black eyes held a glint of mischief. Her platinum-blonde hair came to her shoulders, and fluttered delicately in the cool night wind, save for where it was slicked back at the scalp. She wore a black metallic laurel-leaf coronet, set with small garnets, a shiny black breastplate with a cinched waist, and black spiky epaulets  over-top a flowing gown of sheer crimson chiffon, black tights, and shiny black riding boots. Upon her right shoulder perched a long legged spider with bright red eyes. The woman was Moira, his elder sister, and queen of her own Fae kingdom. </p><p>"Well well well. What a predicament you've found yourself in, baby brother." teased Moira. She stalked towards him, humming thoughtfully. The spider on her shoulder clicked its mandibles at her, cleaning itself restlessly. "Yes Mordred, he does look rather pathetic. Proud King Jareth. Reduced to this sorry state...by a HUMAN GIRL no less." She laughed mockingly, reaching up with a pointed black nail to scratch the spider's head. </p><p>"What do you WANT, Moira?" Jareth thought to his sister. At least in this state he could still communicate telepathically. He glared up at her. Why, of all the people to find him, did it HAVE to be her?</p><p>"What I want, baby brother, is immaterial. What I'm GOING to get, is your kingdom. With you weakened, the throne has a vacancy I intend to fill." Mordred the spider crawled from her shoulder to her finger. "What I must decide now is what to do with you. Do I turn you back to your normal form and parade you through the streets of your former kingdom to the Oubliette, humiliated for all to see? Do I leave you here, trapped in this world and stuck permanently as an owl? Or..." Her smirk grew into a wicked grin as she kissed the head of her spider. "Do I just let Mordred eat you?"</p><p>Jareth's eyes grew wide with fear. Even if Moira didn't simply let her pet eat him, she was right. There was no way he could stop her, in this state, from taking control of his land. He had truly lost everything. With a resigned sigh, he slumped in defeat. "Do as you will with me. You've won, sister." He thought, taking a deep breath and waiting for the agony of spider's venom in his veins which was sure to come.</p><p>"Oh stop your grovelling." Moira sighed. "You're too pathetic to even feed to my pet. If anything, you deserve the humiliation in store for you. You have let your kingdom go to ruin. and for what? A pretty little human girl who rejected you anyway?" She huffed indignantly. "Perhaps it will be worth making you watch as I run your kingdom AND mine better than you did." Returning Mordred to her shoulder, she held out a crystal shard from the pouch on her leather belt. the jagged red crystal hovered and spun above her hand, fracturing into shimmering red dust, which she blew onto Jareth. Her magic filled him, and in moments, he found himself in his humanoid form again, on hands and knees before her. Naked. "Get. Up." She spat, putting on a pair of short black leather gloves before reaching back into her pouch. </p><p>Jareth shakily rose to his feet, feeling that though he was himself again, his magic had not been restored. He had simply lost his owl form. As he looked up at his sister, she produced a pair of iron shackles from the belt pouch. Jareth noticed the gloves and realized they must be cold iron. He steeled himself, and managed to only grit his teeth and let out a faint wince as the shackles were placed and began to burn his wrists. The shackles were clipped to a length of chain, which she held in her gloved hands. Setting Mordred on the ground, she stretched her hand out over him. Inky black smoke poured from her hand onto the spider, which grew to the size of a large horse. His legs alone were as tall as Jareth. Moira climbed atop him and sat side-saddle, dragging Jareth behind by the chain. She summoned a portal with two crystals. </p><p>"Well, baby brother? Shall we go home? I'm sure MY subjects are wondering what happened to their king." Moira jeered, jerking the chain. Stumbling forward, Jareth followed Moira as she rode Mordred through the portal. The circle closed behind them with a pop, leaving the surface world as it was, oblivious to the happenings of the Underground, and the fate which awaited the dethroned Goblin King.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that's the first chapter done! In the next chapter: Five years have passed. What has come of our characters? Stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>